Another Visitor in Ooo?
by DinoGuy2000
Summary: Sort of a sequel to A New Visitor in Ooo. When Calvin gets grounded, and has already read all of his comics, what is a six-year old to do? He, sensibly, turns a cardboard box into an inter-dimensional portal. Contains mentions of my OC.
1. Calvin Arrives

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Max and things that stem his existence.

A.N. Apparently this will be the first Calvin and Hobbes and Adventure Time crossover. I am very disappointed in you humans. I suppose this could be considered a sort of sequel to my previous Adventure Time fanfic. Anyway, this only contains a few mentions of my OC. He doesn't do anything in this, as I am trying to get some stuff without him up. My sad attempt at another fanfic. Changed the formatting, I hope this looks better.

* * *

Calvin was sitting on his bed reading a comic while Hobbes sat on the floor doing the same thing. It was a wonderful Summer day that should have been spent outside, had Calvin not been grounded for throwing a balloon with glue in it at Susie.

"If you hadn't thrown that balloon at Susie we would be outside right now, Calvin" Hobbes complained to Calvin, still reading his comic.

"It would have been worth it if you had thrown the feathers at her!" Calvin shot back, glaring at his friend.

"I was talking to Mr. Bun. It would have been rude to just leave." Hobbes retorted, looking at Calvin.

Calvin stood up and glared at Hobbes. "Since you're part of the G.R.O.S.S. Club, it would have been excused!" Hobbes set down his comic and stood up to face Calvin.

He glared at him and said, "Maybe I'm a double agent for Mr. Bun!" Calvin jumped back and grabbed his chest.

"Ack! Traitor! You are hereby removed from the club ranks!" Calvin declared, pointing at Hobbes. Hobbes pounced on Calvin and they started throwing kicks and punches and hurling insults at each other.

"Stupid!"

"Flea-ridden traitor!"

"Stinky head!"

"Fuzzball!"

"Girl-kisser!"

"Traitorous- wait, what?" Calvin asked, bewildered.

"You kiss your Mom on the cheek at night." Hobbes said, crossing his arms.

"We already said that doesn't count!" Calvin said.

"Max would say this is much better than 'modern diplomacy' if he were here. We get into an argument, fight, forget what we were fighting about, then go back to whatever we were doing before." Hobbes said, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Calvin replied, nodding. "You know I just realized we haven't seen any version of Max since he left to help another version of him with something." Calvin said, sitting down. His eyes brightened and he ran to his closet. He came back out with a cardboard box and flipped it on its side.

"No way! I am not getting in another on of those!" Hobbes said, crossing his arms.

Calvin got out a sharpie and began writing something.

"Relax Hobbes, if Max can't come here, we'll find him with our own inter-dimensional portal!" Calvin stepped back to reveal a cardboard box on its side with 'Inter-dimensional portal' scribbled on the side. Calvin crawled in and made a control panel.

"It's amazing how you can make something in five minutes that took Max years." Hobbes said, rolling his eyes.

"I know! It's amazing what you can do with cardboard these days!" Calvin replied, adding the finishing touches to the portal. Hobbes climbed in behind Calvin and curled up in the cramped space.

"Couldn't you have picked a bigger box?" Hobbes complained to Calvin.

"No, Max has more power at his disposal than we do, so he can keep his bigger portals stable. We don't have that so we have to use a smaller portal." Calvin replied, acting as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Do we need goggles?" Hobbes questioned.

"Not for this. There's no vortex to go through." Calvin replied, pressing buttons, flipping switches, and twisting knobs on the control panel. "Let's see, safety: high, Max: present, air: obviously breathable, language: English, and... done!" Calvin said, slamming his fist on the 'start' button. The portal opened to their left, and Calvin slid through.

"Here we go." Hobbes said, sliding himself through, closing his eyes as he went in.

Finn and Jake were sitting on a hill watching the clouds near the tree house. Jake suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Finn, remember Max?" Jake asked, looking to his left at Finn.

"Yeah, I remember. He was exploring Ooo. What about him?" Finn asked, wondering how this was important.

"Well, I heard he set up some bases or whatever in the Badlands and the Desert lands. I guess he finished exploring." Jake said, looking back up at the sky.

"I guess so. I saw his 'embassy' or, whatever he called it in the Candy Kingdom. I heard he was looking around the Spooky Forest and the Haunted Swamp for places for more bases. What was it that he said, _'When the bad guys know who you are,_ _you're officially powerful.'_ I guess he's spreading word that he's here." Finn said, still staring at the sky.

"I bet he'll start using the islands around Ooo as bases." Jake said, stretching out. Finn nodded and stood up. Jake stretched over to Finn and he climbed on, preparing to go back to the tree house. Jake fell over in surprise when a small portal appeared in front of them. They sat up and stared at it. It was a much darker blue than Max's portal, and the back was... brown. Suddenly a blonde, wild haired, six-year old came out feet first and landed on the ground. Then, surprising them even more, a TIGER came out, and landed on the kid.

"Oof! Get off me you flea bag! You're heavy!" The tiger stepped off of the kid and he stood up and brushed himself off. He finally noticed the two other people in front of him. He looked up, grabbed the tiger and walked up to the two bewildered heroes.

"Hi! I'm Calvin, and this is Hobbes! We're from another dimension! You wouldn't happen to know Max, would you?"

* * *

The different dimension things I mention quite often are a legit theory. It's quantum mechanics. Quantum physics is the thing with Schrödinger's Cat. Go look up the specific version if you want a headache.

**Auf Wiedersen! **(German rocks!)


	2. Calvin Chaos

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. I only own Max and ideas that stem from his existence.

A.N. Chapter two! YAY! My internet went out due to a horrible storm. So, I went ahead and wrote this later than I could have because I was lazy. We get to see some of Calvin's crazy imagination this chapter! Yay! Here's hoping this fic turns out alright!

* * *

Finn and Jake stared at Calvin and Hobbes for a few seconds before answering. Finn started the introductions saying, "I'm Finn. Welcome to Ooo." Jake stepped forward and stretched a little, showing off. "I'm Jake. I'm a magical dog! I've got cool stretchy powers and stuff," Jake said, boasting. Finn looked over a Jake, then returned his gaze to Calvin.

"And to answer your question, we do know Max, but we can't tell you where he is. We don't have any idea where to find him." Finn said, shaking his head. Calvin had a sad look on his face, then realized something.

"Hey! We could do some exploring before I go home!" Calvin excitedly exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Well, let's go! I'll show you the Candy Kingdom! It's tons of fun there. Come on!" Finn said, waving over his shoulder for them to follow. Calvin was bouncing up and down with excitement as they walked. Hobbes couldn't tell if it was leftover sugar from the Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs Calvin had this morning, or if it was the anticipation of candy in the Candy Kingdom. Hobbes jogged up to Finn and tapped his shoulder.

Finn turned to look at the tiger and Hobbes said, "I don't think candy would be a good idea for Calvin. He gets hyper easily, and once he gets hyper, he's pretty hard to stop. Plus, I think Calvin has had too much sugar today already."

Finn, Jake, and Hobbes looked back to see Calvin literally _vibrating_ while he walked. Finn and Jake's eyes widened and Hobbes face palmed.

"Well, I think we should still stop by his embassy in the Candy Kingdom, just in case he's there." They all immediately agreed to try and keep Calvin away from all sugar en route.

After a few minutes of walking, with Calvin now in the middle, Finn decided to start conversation. He looked at Hobbes and asked, "What kind of tiger are you, anyway?"

Hobbes looked up and replied, "Well, I'm a regular tiger; but Max said I've got a special kind of magic."

Finn nodded in understanding and said, "We've got tons of magic stuff here, maybe we can find some on the way or something." Hobbes shrugged in response and continued walking. Hobbes glanced at Calvin, checking if he was still there. Seeing that he was, Hobbes eyes wandered around the forest they had reached.

"How much farther is it until we reach the Candy Kingdom?" Hobbes asked, looking at Finn. Finn turned back to Hobbes about to answer when he stopped mid stride. Hobbes stopped with his eyebrow raised. Jake soon stopped, noticing he was walking alone.

"What's up?" Jake asked, walking back to Finn. Finn pointed to an empty spot and Jake paled. Finn looked up at Hobbes, his own face pale. He gulped and said to Hobbes; "Hobbes, we lost Calvin."

Hobbes quickly looked around, and seeing it was true, hung his head and said, "Oh no. This is going to take forever."

_About five minutes ago_

'Man, this walking is taking forever.' Calvin thought glumly. He glanced around and, seeing that nobody was paying any attention to him, grinned.

_**Calvin's Imagination**_

_It seems our hero, Spaceman Spiff has been captured by three terrible tentacled extraterrestrials on the planet Toorga. His ship had crashed when he arrived, and his blaster __had been left in the crash. Luckily, Spiff always carried a backup. He struggled against the restraints to get to it. He reached the pocket he had it in, just to realize he hadn't __repaired it from his last escapade in the galaxy. He checked to make sure his guards weren't paying attention, and checked his restraints. Great gadzooks! The guards had __neglected to lock them! Spiff slid them off discreetly. He checked on his captors again, just to make sure he could escape. They were speaking in some weird alien language, __and weren't paying attention to him! Spiff discreetly made his escape. Spiff quickly hid behind a nearby boulder. He checked on his guards and realized they had noticed his __escape already! They started walking toward him and Spiff realized they would find him quickly. Spiff bolted off to his right and started weaving between trees, hoping to escape __his pursuers. Sadly, Spiff had been noticed! The aliens yelled and started running after him._

"You'll never catch Spaceman Spiff, you alien blobs!" Calvin yelled, running off.

Finn looked at Hobbes and asked, "What is he doing?"

Hobbes looked at him and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He got bored." Hobbes bolted after Calvin, and Finn and Jake stood there for a moment before taking off after him.

_Spaceman Spiff was far ahead of his pursuers. He glanced back, and grinned. He was going to escape! Spiff closed his eyes and laughed. Suddenly, he entered a clearing and hit __a solid object. Both let out an 'Oof' and fell to the ground. Spiff looked up to see what he had hit, and was amazed to see an alien much larger than himself! It was hunched __over and had glistening fangs! Suddenly it spoke._

"_Hey, watch where you're going, kid!" The creature rubbed its back and stood up. Spaceman Spiff was petrified with fear. He snapped out of it when he was pounced on from __nowhere!_

"Ow! Get offa me you fuzzball!" Calvin exclaimed, having been pounced on by Hobbes. While Hobbes fought to keep Calvin from running off again, Finn and Jake walked over to the unfortunate person who ran into Calvin. They stopped in front of her panting. "Hey"- *pant*- "Marceline." *pant*

"Hey guys." Marceline said floating up. "You know this kid?" Marceline asked, pointing to Calvin.

"Not really. We just met him and that tiger this morning." Finn replied, breathing heavily. Marceline adjusted her hat and raised an eyebrow.

"Does this have anything to do with Max? I've never seen these guys before." Marceline asked, floating a bit higher. Finn looked over to Calvin and Hobbes, then to Jake, who had collapsed when they arrived. He looked at Marceline, and began his explanation.

"Calvin, the kid, and Hobbes, the tiger, are from another dimension. Apparently Max doesn't know they're here. I figured we could swing by his embassy-thing to see if he was there."

Hobbes walked over to Marceline and looked up, beginning his apology for the kid under his arm when he did a double take.

"Are you a vampire?" He asked, backing away. Marceline grinned mischievously and floated closer.

"Yes, I am, and you better explain this before I drink the blood from both of you." Marceline said, floating closer. Hobbes stiffened and backed up a few paces before explaining.

"We were heading toward the Candy Kingdom when my buddy here," he said, lifting Calvin a little, "got bored and ran off." Calvin looked up and started apologizing profusely, pressing his hands together and finishing with,

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, please don't drink my blood!" Calvin finished, looking at her with his baby eyes, his bottom lip protruding a little.

Marceline put on a thoughtful face and said, "Well, I suppose I've had enough blood for today, so I guess you two get to live." Calvin and Hobbes released a breath and hid behind Finn and Jake, who had gotten up a minute ago. Finn looked behind him and then looked up at Marceline.

"Marceline, we're gonna go now, you wanna come with?" Finn asked.

Marceline floated a little higher and said, "Sorry guys, I have to be somewhere. Hopefully I won't be late. See ya later guys!" Marceline called, floating off.

"See ya!" Finn and Jake called after her. They walked back to the trail and continued toward the Candy Kingdom.

"Would she really suck our blood?" Calvin asked, looking at Finn.

Finn looked back at Calvin and said, "Nah, she's just a radical dame that likes to play games. Marceline actually drinks the color red." Calvin and Hobbes were a little relieved, but they still looked a little worried. Finn laughed while Jake sat down next to a tree.

"I'm really outta shape Finn. Let's take a break. I'm pooped." Jake said. Finn sat down next to him and Calvin and Hobbes sat down at the same tree.

"Five-minute break?" Finn asked. All he got in reply was a unanimous yes.

* * *

A.N. 1500-ish words excluding author notes. I'll call that a success. How bad was it? Was it actually good? Don't do what I do and get lazy or bored typing 'awesome' or 'excellent work' like I do. I mean, what else can I say? A lot of you guys are GREAT at this. Far better than me. Anyway, three pages on Open Office. Now if only I could do this for ALL my chapters. *sigh* Anyway, my favorite part was probably doing Spaceman Spiff. And if you don't know who that is, GO READ CALVIN AND HOBBES! Best comic ever. Review! I have like, no feedback on any of my fics.

**Auf ****Wiedersen****!** (Yay German!)


	3. The Embassy, and Then Some

A.N. Well, I got wrapped up in reading so many fanfics. Now that I'm finished, I'm writing this.

I don't own Adventure Time or Irkens. As far as I know, I came up with the armor described later.

* * *

After a short break, the group continued on their way to the Candy Kingdom. Everyone in the group now crowded around Calvin to keep him from running off. After a few minutes of silence, Jake spoke up.

"Just for the record; I had nothing to do with that last fiasco, in case anyone asks." Jake said, glaring at Calvin. Calvin put on an innocent face and grinned.

"What exactly made that come up?" Finn asked while keeping a close eye on Calvin. Jake looked at Finn, then to Hobbes and let his eyes settle on Calvin before he answered.

"You know how protective Max is of his friends, and Calvin is only six! Imagine what he would do if anything happened to the kid!" Jake exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Finn paled a little before he said anything.

"Oh man! He'd beat us to a pulp!" Finn exclaimed, horrified. They all stepped closer to Calvin, then Hobbes just picked him up.

"Forget it, I'll just carry him." Hobbes said, quickening his pace. They all sped up until they were jogging toward the Candy Kingdom. As the group entered the Kingdom, they slowed down to a slow walk, slightly winded from the jog. Suddenly, a candy citizen walked by, and Calvin jumped at him. Hobbes was barely able to keep him in his arms as Finn and Jake turned to Calvin and quickly explained the Candy Kingdom to Calvin.

"Whoa Calvin! You can't eat the candy people! They don't like that." Finn said, assisting Hobbes in holding back Calvin. Calvin quit struggling, settling with crossing his arms and pouting. Jake stretched out and they piled on, quickly arriving at the embassy. The words, _Earth Empire Embassy _were written on the front of the building, which looked more like a military building than anything else. They walked past security, the human guards waving them in as soon as they saw Finn.

"Are those robots?" Calvin asked, pointing at the guards. It was true, unless you knew what was under the black and red armor, they looked remarkably like robots. There was no skin showing anywhere on their body, with their heads being covered with a helmet resembling a motorcycle helmet. The helmet was smaller than a motorcycle helmet, and the face visor was tinted red. The visor acted like a one-way mirror; they could see out, and you couldn't see in. The rest of the body had thick armor plates and fire-proof fabric covering the body. The fabric was surprisingly breathable, and every soldier had a mechanical exoskeleton to carry all the weight.

Finn looked at the guard and said, "Nah, those guys are human. They're from another universe, but they're still human."

While Calvin attempted to absorb this fact, they entered the main lobby to see a green-skinned, red bug-eyed alien with antennae on it's head. He wore a red uniform and had black gloves on his three-fingered hand. He looked up at the new arrivals.

"Ah, hello Finn, Jake." He said, his zipper teeth showing. He glanced at the tiger, and then the kid.

"Hey Zak. This is-" Finn started to say, when he got cut off by Zak.

"Calvin and Hobbes. I've heard of them." He rose and walked around the desk, only to stop suddenly.

"Don't move. Stay in here and touch NOTHING." Zak commanded, darting to the door behind the desk. The group realized they could hear muffled sounds coming from behind it. Zak opened it and the sounds stopped.

"What? We're busy." Came a voice from the room.

"Calvin and Hobbes are here!" Shuffling instantly sounded from the room as Zak partially shut it.

"Excuse me for a moment." Zak said to the group as he shot into the room. The sound of a massive door opening came through as a scuffle broke out.

"Zak is an-" Finn started telling Calvin.

"Irken, I know. I've met some before." Calvin stated, nodding his head.

Some muffled voices sounded and then, "I don't care where you put him! Just get him out of earshot!" Some more muffled voices and then a thump.

"Just continue the interrogation in the blasted bunker!" Zak yelled, followed by the sound of a massive metal door shutting. Zak emerged from the room with an irritated look on his face. He turned to the group, seeing confused looks.

"Sorry about that. We were doing some... things... Calvin did not need to hear. In fact, we are under strict orders to keep Calvin from seeing or hearing much of what we do. Again, sorry for that." Zak stepped forward and looked at Calvin and Hobbes.

"Now, just what are you doing here, and how did you get here?" Zak asked, kneeling down.

"We built our own inter-dimensional portal to look for Max!" Calvin stated proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Impressive, but I'm afraid he's out at the moment." Zak said, standing up.

"I thought he might be, but I figured I'd bring them just in case." Finn said, stepping forward. Zak nodded and sat back down at the desk.

"I'll have a message sent to him telling him about Calvin and Hobbes making their own portal. He'll love to hear this." Zak said, looking at the group. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing none other that Ice King. Zak glared at him while Finn and Jake jumped in front of Calvin and Hobbes. Ice King immediately noticed Finn and Jake.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Ice King questioned, walking over to them.

"They're escorting to very important friends of Max. I suggest you keep your distance, unless you want Max to think you're going to harm them." Zak spoke up. Ice King instantly backed off raising his hands.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" He exclaimed. "The last time I did something he stole my crown for a week." Ice King scowled and grabbed his crown. "Anyway, I came to tell you something." Ice King said, turning to Zak.

"And what would that be?" Zak asked, obviously irritated. Ice King either didn't notice or ignored the irritation.

"I'll be going elsewhere for a week, so no weird business in the Ice Kingdom."

"Very well. Is that all?" Zak asked, glaring at the man.

"Yeah, I guess so." The Ice King flew off after that, leaving the five alone again. Zak sighed and looked to the group in front of him.

"Finn, Jake, I need you to get Calvin and Hobbes back home ASAP. He causes enough trouble at home." Zak said, waving his hand at Calvin. Finn and Jake nodded and said goodbye, the group waving at Zak as they left. The group heard Zak grumbling about how he wasn't paid enough to do so much paperwork. They walked for a couple of minutes until they noticed something, the lack of something. They turned around to find Calvin, once again, gone.

"Oh no, not again. CALVIN!" Hobbes yelled, looking around. They caught a glimpse of a foot running around the corner. They took off after him and when they rounded the corner, they found several other alleys he could have disappeared through.

"I'll go get the banana guards." Jake said with a sigh as he left for the nearest guard. Finn and Hobbes took off down the nearest alley to look for Calvin. A couple of alleys down, Calvin grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Well, there you are. With Calvin, nothing is ever easy. Please review!

**Auf Wiedersen! **(German rules!)


	4. Calvin's Escapade

A.N. My absence is inexcusable. I AM UNACCEPTABLE! Anyway, the next chapter is here!

* * *

After running down a couple alleys Finn and Hobbes emerged in the same place they started, hunting down Calvin's laughter. They looked at each other and nodded. Finn took the alley to their left while Hobbes went right. Jake chose that moment to arrive with two banana guards, all of them promptly splitting up and leaving one alley unchecked.

"This is way more fun that going home." Calvin whispered, walking out of the last alley and into the street. He looked around him and dashed off across the street as Hobbes emerged from the alley.

"Finn! Jake! Over here!" Hobbes yelled, running after Calvin. Finn arrived quickly, followed by Jake, who was followed by the banana guards. They all ran over to Calvin's previous location, only to find him gone.

From above, a voice called out; "Hey! You looking for me?" The group looked up to find Calvin looking down at them from the rooftop. They didn't have time to wonder how he got up there, as Calvin dashed away, jumping from roof to roof, laughing the entire time. Finn, Jake, and Hobbes looked at each other and scrambled up to the roof, while the guards attempted to follow on the ground. The trio quickly gained on Calvin, only to lose him momentarily whenever he would change direction, which he did often.

"We gotta hurry! He's getting close to the castle." Finn huffed, speeding up slightly. Jake tried even harder to grab Calvin, but it quickly proved to be a futile effort. Calvin somehow gained enough speed to jump over the wall. Luckily, he landed in a bush. Hobbes pounced, but he missed and hit the wall. Finn and Jake rushed over to check on their new friend. After they had been assured that he was fine, Hobbes looked at the wall. Jake stretched out and Finn and Hobbes climbed on.

"Who lives in the castle?" Hobbes asked, looking around the ground searching for Calvin. They climbed off Jake and dashed towards the palace.

"The princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, lives there. If Calvin gets in there, there's no telling what he'll do." At the thought of what chaos Calvin could possibly create, they all sped up considerably. Sadly, they arrived too late to stop the chaos. Calvin had already broken several items in his attempts to evade the guards. The sight before them was one of massive destruction.

"How did he do this!?" Finn asked, amazed. The trio walked in and found Peppermint Butler laying in a heap on the floor. As he sat up rubbing his head Hobbes spoke.

"Considering Calvin's track record," Hobbes said, staring at the mess, "this is actually pretty clean." Finn and Jake's jaws dropped at this news. Peppermint Butler stood on shaky legs and walked over to Hobbes.

"Are you referring to the demon that burst in here?" Peppermint Butler asked, rubbing his head.

_Calvin's POV_

As I crawled from the bush, I looked around. I was in a garden of sorts. I got up to my feet and brushed myself off.

'I need to find some way to escape. I can't go home yet, this is too much fun!' I thought as I ran. I ran around the corner of the castle and found a massive door ajar.

'Bingo.' I thought as I ran for it. I pushed it open and knocked down a peppermint person. The guards made a move to grab me and I jumped on a table near the door, covered with expensive looking things. I knocked them to the ground and they shattered, causing the peppermint to look up. He gasped as I climbed on to a bookshelf and prepared to jump on the chandelier.

"Stop that little demon!" Peppermint Butler screeched to the guards, whom where attempting to jump on the bookshelf after me. I got a better grip on the chandelier and swung back and forth. After gaining some momentum, I let go and landed on another table, laughing all the way. They all rushed forward to grab me, until the chandelier fell. It knocked out the two guards and knocked the peppermint to the ground. I cringed and quickly ran off down the hallway.

_Third person POV_

Peppermint Butler, Finn, Jake, and Hobbes all ran down the hall in pursuit of Calvin. The group looked for open doors and messes for any clue as to the location of Calvin. They finally spied an open door. Sadly, it was the Princess's lab. The group heard glass breaking and Calvin yelped. And then, a new voice.

"What are you doing in my lab!? Who are you? OH MY GLOB! What did you break!?" The group barged in to the lab to find Princess Bubblegum in her lab attire glowering at Calvin who was in front of a green puddle.

"I didn't do it!" Cried Calvin, his hands raised above him. Hobbes rushed over to him and the princess, and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry about whatever Calvin did." Hobbes said, glaring at Calvin who grinned sheepishly. "I assure you there will be no more problems, as we will be leaving IMMEDIATELY."

"Well, if you're sorry; and if you'll be leaving soon, I won't throw him in the dungeon." Princess Bubblegum said, backing away from the mess. "I can also tell you're not from around here. We don't have any talking tigers, and we only have one human. That leaves the option that you're from another dimension. So if you are, Max probably knows you and I don't want to anger him. I knew someone who hurt one of his inter-dimensional friends. We managed to calm Max down, but they still didn't wake up for a month. Max did that in barely a minute, and if he's capable of more than that, I certainly don't want to be on the receiving end." The group, minus Peppermint Butler, stared at the Princess aghast. Calvin looked around and slipped away. Again.

Hobbes bent down to grab Calvin, only to find him gone. They all looked around, and then to the still open door. Hobbes fell to his knees and let out a shout; "Not again!" They all ran out the door and saw Calvin disappear around a corner. The group charged after him, but were stopped by the sound of Calvin tripping. They rounded the corner to find Calvin on the ground, a human soldier approaching him, and another soldier in front of a massive blast door. The soldiers had the same armor as the others, except for the coloring. Instead of red, the armor had a gold trim. The soldier reached Calvin and picked him up.

"You okay kid?" The soldier asked, checking Calvin over for injuries. Strapped his back was a small assault rifle. The other soldier had the same weapon at his side. The group sped over to the soldier who had since removed his helmet to make a more through check. Hobbes took Calvin and the soldier ran his hand through his blonde hair and looked at the group with his brown eyes. Hobbes tightened his grip on Calvin and stepped back. The soldier tucked his helmet under his arm and his eyes widened. He snapped to attention and saluted the Princess.

"As you were." She said, waving her hand. The soldier relaxed and the princess looked at him. "Why do you salute me? I'm not your superior." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Well, when the Commander is not in the area, we take limited orders from you, Princess." The soldier responded. She nodded and turned around and returned to the lab. The soldier put his helmet back on and looked at the remaining group.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that exactly?" Hobbes asked, pointing at the blast door.

"That is the entrance to a bunker built by the Empire. It has a layer of Candy Steel, a classified composite metal, and a layer of ectoranium. On the other side it's exactly the same. Access is supervised by us, elite soldiers. Or simply, elites" The soldier finished.

"Ectoranium?" Calvin questioned.

"It's to stop ghosts." He answered plainly. He looked to Peppermint Butler and asked; "I trust you'll show them out?"

"Of course. This way, come along." Peppermint Butler led them to the front door and shooed them out. Hobbes tightened his grip on Calvin and took off towards the portal, Finn and Jake trailing close behind.

* * *

A.N. Another chapter complete. Bonus points if you can identify the source of ectoranium. Not really satisfied with this chapter, but I don't have anything else.

**Auf Wiedersen!**


End file.
